


Observations

by lirin



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Della never interrupts without a good reason.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



“I understand this is a very hard time for you, Mrs. Ellis. I’d like to help you. Would a retainer of $100 be all right? I know you haven’t had any income since your ex-husband left you last year.”

“You might want to read my notes from earlier first,” Della interrupted, extending her steno pad.

_She’s lying about her finances,_ it said. _Her nails are freshly manicured and hemlines that long only came in this spring. Perhaps she’s lying about her husband as well?_

“Will you excuse me for a minute, Mrs. Ellis? I need to consult with my secretary.”


End file.
